Revenge is Green
by TheGreatSetoK
Summary: As of late, Seto Kaiba has been having strange dreams and losing consciousness at random times. Unbeknownst to him, he has a second self eagerly waiting to kill an old nemesis. Rated T for possible disturbing imagery and mild sexual themes.
1. Terror strikes! Unexplainable occurance!

Seto Kaiba came down from his room and sat on the couch, with his face buried in his hands.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked him.  
"It has something to do with Yugi," Seto whimpered.  
"What happened?"

Seto got up and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. Looking outside, he thought for a moment about exactly what had happened the other day. He knew that event would be burned into his memory and he would take it with him to the grave.

"Mokuba…"  
"Yes, Seto?"  
"I..."

Seto's eyes widened with fear as he felt like he was reliving the moment all over again.

"Seto, is something wrong?" Mokuba asked.

Seto continued to stare into nothingness, with his eyes and face filled with sheer terror. Mokuba could hear his voice shaking quietly as if he wanted to say something, but was being choked by an unknown force.

"Seto, answer me!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto continued staring off into space, ignoring his brother.

"Seto, please answer me!"

His voice stopped shaking, and he let out an ear piercing shriek right before he collapsed to the ground.


	2. Visiting the Hospital

Hours later, Seto woke up in a hospital bed. Mokuba was standing next to him, waiting eagerly for him to open his eyes.

"Mokuba…what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Mokuba said while looking down at the ground worriedly.

"I'm just glad that you're alright," Seto replied.

Mokuba crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that I can't defend myself for a mere four hours?" asked Mokuba.

Seto laughed and wiped the tears from Mokuba's eyes.

"You're here now and that's all that matters to me," Seto smiled.

One of the nurses walked into the room with a tray of food in her hands.

"You have more visitors, Mr. Seto Kaiba," she said as she placed the tray down on the table next to him.  
"Who are they?" Seto asked.  
"It's Tristan Taylor, Yugi Mu-"

All of a sudden, Joey Wheeler burst open the door with an amorous look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" Seto asked.  
"You're not here because of another truth-or-dare, I hope.""Nah not 'dis time, moneybags," Joey replied while hugging the nurse and rubbing his face in her breasts.

"Hey Kaiba," said a voice from outside the room. "Is it okay if we come in?"

Sweat rolled down Seto's cheeks as he looked blankly at the wall.

"Kaiba?"

Mokuba slapped him across the face to make him snap out of his trance.

"Is that you, Yugi? Do come in!" Seto called.

Yugi walked in, with Tea holding Tristan by the ear.

"I'm so happy to see you, Yugi!"

"I'm glad that you're alright."

"Haha, I am too."

Yugi looked around for a minute, and whispered to Mokuba.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Yugi asked.

"About what?"  
"I'll tell you once we get out there."  
"Hey Seto, I'm going to go talk to Yugi outside for a minute," Mokuba said.

Before Seto could open his mouth, Yugi pulled Mokuba out of the room.

"Something seems awfully strange about Kaiba," Yugi told Mokuba.  
"Maybe he's just happy that the doctor's bill isn't really high," Mokuba guessed.  
"But he has so much money."  
"You'd be surprised how fast the doctor's bills can add up."  
"No, I'm serious," Yugi said sternly. "He seems to be unusually happy to see me, of all people."  
"How is that any different?" Mokuba asked.  
"You've probably spent so much time being kidnapped that you haven't even noticed his general attitude towards me."  
"I think he likes yooooou," Mokuba taunted, ignoring his last comment.

Yugi began to turn red.

"Oh, you're blushing aren't you," he continued. "Don't worry; I'll keep this little secret just between you and me!"  
"Forget it," muttered Yugi. "I'll let you find out on your own."

When they walked back in, Seto was still as chipper as before.

"How have things been going, Yugi?" asked Seto.  
"Fine, I guess."  
"Hey, Yug, try the steamed vegetables," Joey said as he picked them off of Seto's tray. "It's like they were picked from the farm just this morning!"

"They're completely oblivious…" Seto thought to himself. "This is perfect."

"Tristan, what about you? Want some veggies?"  
"I'm on a diet," Tristan replied.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Nope! I need to lose some weight."

"Okay, visiting hours are over," the nurse announced. "You guys go home now."

"Wait, I don't even know what your name is!" Joey cried. "Can I at least get your breast size for future contact?"  
"I think you've had enough 'contact' for now," Tea said as she grabbed Joey by the arm and walked out the door.

"Good luck, Seto," Mokuba said.

As they walked out, Seto began to feel his head throbbing. He rubbed his temples to ease the pain and looked over at his tray, which was completely bare. He sighed and then went to sleep.


	3. Escape from the hospital

A sudden noise caused Seto to bolt upright. He heard a barely discernable voice in the distance, but shrugged it off thinking that it was simply the nurses talking amongst themselves. However, when he looked at the clock he saw that it read 2:18 AM. It couldn't possibly have been the nurses this early in the morning.

He looked up to see over fifteen pairs of eyes looking straight at him. When they came out of the shadows, he saw dozens of terrible creatures of all shapes and sizes looking hungrily at him. As they got closer to his face, they merged into one, barely humanoid figure, its glowing yellow eyes illuminating the darkness. A third eye appeared on what would be its forehead.

It disappeared into the darkness, but not before whispering…

"Penalty game."

Seto closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them, he was in the grip of a large serpent. It opened its mouth and…

He woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked over at the clock again… 3:15 AM. He looked around, panting, hoping that by some small chance that nobody had heard his yelling.

"I have to get out of here," Seto thought to himself.

He went out of his room, and quietly walked down the halls towards the elevators. However, he discovered that they were disabled and he needed a key to get them to work.

"I don't have time for this…"

He looked over at the huge glass window, and knew exactly what he would do. He shattered the window with his fist, and jumped out of the third story. This was nothing though – he'd jumped off of cliffs before.

He managed to land safely on the ground with only a few large bruises on his legs and a bloodied fist from breaking the glass.

Seto looked up as a few drops of water hit him on the head. It was beginning to rain.

"I need to get back to my house," he told himself.

He stood up and started walking back to his home, when it started to pour. He could feel the wet pavement beneath his feet, as well as a piece of chewed bubble gum. It was then that he realized that he forgot to get his clothes back from the hospital. Cursing to himself, he continued walking until he reached the mansion, all sopping wet.

He hit the buzzer, but nobody answered.

"It looks like I'm going to have to resort to desperate measures."

Seto then proceeded to climb the fence. When he got near the top, his hospital gown got stuck. But he didn't pay much attention to this and proceeded to slip over the fence, wearing only his underwear.

When he rung the doorbell, it was Mokuba who answered the door.

"Seto, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Mokuba yawned. "And why are you only in your underwear?"  
"It's a long story," Seto replied hastily. "Let's go back to bed."


	4. Another day, another self

When he went back to sleep, he had another dream.

He found himself at the end of a long hall. As he walked down the corridor, he could hear a voice whispering quietly.

"Seto…the time has come."

As he got closer to the end, the voice grew louder and more distinct.

"Let the darkness into your heart," it said.

He got to the end of the hallway, where he saw fragments of what appeared to be a spherical puzzle. When he picked them up, he could feel something guiding his hands towards his chest.

"Can you feel the energy?"

The puzzle fragments began to glow as he held them close to his chest. He could hear a heart beating close by, followed by cruel laughter. He was surrounded by a black mist, and watched as it formed into a shadow not unlike the one he had seen in his previous nightmare. This one however, looked more like him and didn't have a third eye.

It glared at him, and he woke up.

When he looked at the clock this time, it read 8:24 AM. It would be time for him to wake up shortly, so he knew that he might as well get out of bed.

After doing his daily routine, he went off to work. When he got there, he began to feel groggy.

As he started working, he got a splitting headache. He didn't have any medicine with him, so he tried his hardest to ignore it. Then, he felt pain in his chest.

"What the hell is going on here?" he thought to himself.

As he got up to get a drink of water, Seto doubled over in pain while clutching his chest. The pain was worsening by the minute.

"I've never felt pain this strongly…something's drastically wrong."

The pain was beginning to reach unbearable levels for him.

"It's as if something is tearing my heart in two…"

He heard an inaudible voice in his head, and screamed in pain as he shrunk about seventeen inches. He saw dark clouds swirling before him as his eyes turned a gold-yellow hue and his hair changed from brown to moss green. A shadow appeared around his eyes, and when the clouds had disappeared, he was no longer Seto Kaiba – he was a monster.

"It's great to be back," he said to himself. "The fresh air is so invigorating."

It was then that he realized that his suit didn't fit, and his underpants had fallen down.

"I knew I felt a draft in here," he muttered.

When he walked over to the desk, he tripped on his pants, causing them to fall down. It was just then that two of his bodyguards broke down the door.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba sir, are you alright?" they yelled while looking around.

They spotted a green-haired figure lying on the ground, wearing Seto Kaiba's clothing.

Seto stood up and looked around confusedly.

"Hey, you!" one of them shouted.

He spun around and was face to face with two well-built men who cracking their knuckles. One of them pointed at him and said:

"You're not Seto Kaiba! You were sent here by Pegasus, weren't you?"

Seto smirked. These people didn't look all that bright, so he figured that he wouldn't need to convince them that he didn't know who Pegasus was; simply saying that he never heard of him would be enough.

"I don't know who this 'Pegasus' is, but I can guarantee you that I am indeed Seto Kaiba."  
"He doesn't have green hair," one of them said.

"And he also doesn't go prancing around without any pants on," said the other.

"I forgot to wear my belt today," Seto replied earnestly.  
"We've had enough of your nonsense, Greenie. Get the hell out of here before we have to carry you out of here."

Seto turned around and started laughing hysterically.

"You have no idea what's going on here, do you?" Seto asked.

He put his crossed his hands over chest and closed his eyes. He began to glow blue as his hair turned brown and he grew several inches. When he opened his eyes again, he fell to his knees.


	5. Pointing fingers

"Ugh…what just happened?" asked the dazed Seto.  
"There you are, Mr. Seto Kaiba," one of the guards said. "We were wondering where you were."  
"What are you talking about? I've been here this whole time."  
"When we came in the room, all we saw was some little shrimp wearing your suit."  
"Yugi came into my office and was trying on my clothes?"

"We don't know his name," the other replied. "He said he was you, but we know that his hair doesn't look quite that ridiculous."

To think that Yugi would do such a thing was strange, but not completely unbelievable. After all, going through your rival's desk drawers has the potential to be a great source of blackmail. Especially if what you find includes hundreds of pictures that show you and him engaging in various sexual acts. It was bad enough that he kept losing to a midget with a split-personality, but to have pictures of him going from a sparring partner to a sex partner would simply add insult to injury.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pay someone a visit," replied Seto. "But this time, I won't be the one who's paying."

"Do you want us to get involved in any way?"  
"This is between me and Yugi. I don't need nor do I want anyone else to get involved."  
"We understand completely."

When the two goons left, he took out a notepad from one of his desk drawers and wrote: "Confront Yugi on privacy issues."

The rest of the day went by with no signs of headaches or chest pains.

When Seto got back to the mansion, Mokuba was quick to greet him.

"Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba asked. "I heard that someone broke into KaibaCorp again."  
"I've been told that it was Yugi who broke into KaibaCorp," replied Seto.  
"Why would he want to do something like that? He has no reason to hack the company or steal anything."

Seto looked around nervously. Even Mokuba didn't know that he kept a stash of pornographic pictures in his desk. All he knew was that the drawers were almost always locked, and when they weren't, Seto kept a close eye on him to make sure that he wouldn't go through them.

"You never know. Some people change over time."  
"Oh come on, Seto. Maybe somebody gave you a bad description…what did they say?"  
"They said the person was short and had a ridiculous hairdo."  
"There are many people like that, though."  
"Not many of those people have tri-colored hair that takes 200 bottles of hair gel to get it the way it is."  
"They didn't say anything about hair color, did they?"  
"No, but I know that his hair is the most ridiculous of them all. So, logically, it must be him."  
"You should really look before you leap, Seto," warned Mokuba. "Remember the situation with Anu-"  
"That never happened," Seto interrupted. "Now let's never speak of it again."

"It's time for dinner," called one of the maids. "Chilled melon soup and filet mignon with freshly boiled edamame on the side."

When they sat down to eat dinner, Mokuba looked at Seto as he stirred his soup to check the consistency. When Seto looked up and smiled, Mokuba could have sworn that he saw a strange glint in his eyes. He could feel a strange vibe emanating from his brother. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Seto, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Seto replied sternly.  
"You look different."  
"I don't know what you're talking about; I always look like this."  
"I can see it in your eyes," Mokuba cried. "What have you done with Seto?"  
"I have done nothing with Seto Kaiba," he replied calmly. "And that's because I **am** Seto Kaiba."

Mokuba got up from his chair and walked over to where Seto was sitting.

"What have you done with my brother?" Mokuba yelled.

Seto had just about had enough of this, and was ready to explode. He knew who he was, and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him otherwise.

"Give me my brother back!" Mokuba demanded as he clutched Seto by the collar.

Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand and pulled it off of his shirt. He looked him straight in the eyes to instill fear into his heart, giving him a look so cold that he'd think twice about violating his personal space ever again.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" asked Seto.

Mokuba glared at him and ran up to his room with tears in his eyes.

Seto blinked and put his left hand to his forehead.


	6. We are one! Rise of the greenhaired boy

He ate his dinner in complete silence and headed up to Mokuba's room. When he got there, the door was locked. He sighed and went to his room.

"Seto…" a voice whispered.  
"Who said that?" Seto asked.  
"Mheh heh heh. You're still as clueless as ever," the voice responded.  
"Answer my question! Who are you?"  
"I am you, dear Seto."  
"What are you talking about?"

A shadow spread throughout the room and patches of purple adorned what would have been the walls. Seto felt the floor disappear beneath his feet, but he floated in place instead of falling down the endless void.

A figure formed in the distance, and floated closer to him. Only his yellow, snake-like eyes were visible. It stopped about ten feet away from him, its eyes narrowing as if to show scorn.

"I demand to know who you are!" Seto yelled.

The humanoid creature remained silent, instead wrapping itself around him.

"I need your help…" it whispered.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Seto…bond with me."  
"I don't get involved with shady figures such as you."  
"Shady? I am a part of you, dear Seto."

Seto glared at the shadow.

"The bond needs one more thing, Seto."  
"I've had enough of your games, freak!"

Seto tried to squirm out of his grip, which only grew tighter the more he struggled.

"Let the darkness into your soul once and for all…"  
"Is this some kind of prank?"

When the shadow let go of him, he was surrounded by spherical puzzle pieces. As the connected themselves piece-by-piece, he could feel himself growing weaker. It wasn't long before the pieces had formed a complete sphere around him.

"I am reborn," the shadow whispered.

There was a flash of light, and a scream. Mokuba ran into Seto's room to see what had happened. What he saw was a sight to behold.

Mokuba watched in horror as his brother cried in pain. He was turning a ghastly white as his eyeballs melted from their sockets. A black shadow poured from his chest, soon covering his entire body. He fell to his knees and struggled to try and release himself from the soul chamber. Mokuba couldn't see this, as it was all in Seto's mind.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Seto yelled.  
"What's happening?" Mokuba asked.

When Seto turned to look at him, his face was hideous. His nose was completely gone, instead replaced by two holes not unlike one you'd find on a skull. His mouth was filled with razor-sharp yellow teeth. Two pairs of yellow eyes looked at Mokuba somberly.

"Mokuba, you must leave! It's not safe for you here!"  
"I don't want to leave you here!"  
"It's for your own good!"

Seto melted into a puddle, and everything was quiet.

Mokuba approached the puddle with caution.

"Seto…?"

When he went to touch it, the puddle began to bubble. Mokuba stepped back warily as a human-shaped figure rose from the puddle. Two slits appeared where his eyes would be, which opened to reveal gold-colored eyes. His hair formed a shape similar Seto's, but it turned green instead of brown. As his skin went from purple-black to a pale peach color, he chuckled to himself.

"Mheh heh heh," the figure said.  
"Who are you?" Mokuba asked.

As his mouth became more visible, his lips parted to reveal a wicked smile.

"I am your brother," said the creature as it slowly approached Mokuba.  
"No…no you're not!"

He backed Mokuba into a corner, who was on the verge of crying. Still smiling, he touched Mokuba's face softly.

"Such an innocent boy," he muttered. "This much innocence should be a crime against humanity."  
"…You wouldn't dare…"  
"Sexually assault you? Why the hell would I do something so disgusting?"

He turned away and sighed. Feeling that he had successfully shown his superiority, he walked towards the clothing closet and picked out some clothes to wear.

"You know, I really am your brother," he said as he picked out a dusty white turtleneck shirt.  
"How do I know you're not lying?"

Seto looked back at him while airing the shirt out. His nose had grown in by this time.

"This 'Seto' told you not to trust anyone, didn't he?"  
"I do recall something like that."  
"He taught you well."

Mokuba remained silent as Seto shuffled through the closet for some pajamas.

"I can not prove to you that I am indeed your brother," continued Seto. "But I can at least assure you that I won't lay a finger on you."

Mokuba growled at him, showing his distrust towards the imposter.

"I'm too tired to do something like that right now," Seto replied. "Let's just go to bed."

As Seto lay sleeping in his bed that night, he once again had the nightmare of being devoured alive by monsters from the card game.


	7. Revenge is sweet

When he awoke the following morning, he yawned and got himself dressed and ready for a new day.

"It's time to settle some unfinished business with an old friend of mine, mheh heh heh. To the burger chain!"

As he walked out of the building, he was unaware that someone was watching him from the bushes.

"You monster," the man thought to himself. "Killing your own father and trying to silence me of all the deeds you did."

The man's fists began to quiver.

"I will make sure you pay for your misdeeds, Seto Kaiba."

He walked into an alley and called a number on his cellphone.

"Hello Mr. Mizuki. I have a mission for you…"

"What is it this time?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"How much?"  
"2.3 million Yen."

"It's a deal," Mizuki replied. "I'll be ready within the next thirty minutes. You can pay me later, because you're a loyal customer."

"Fantastic."

Mizuki put out his cigarette and went into his gun closet. He pulled out a sniper rifle and smiled to himself. It had been awhile since he'd seen some action. Hopefully he wasn't too rusty after five months of inactivity.

Then he remembered something. He had to call the man back to ask where Seto was heading.

"Mr. Toshiyama, you forgot to tell me what his destination is."

"He's going to the burger joint to meet up with 'an old friend.'"

"Alright, I'm on it."

He hid the rifle in a briefcase and drove to a building that was close to the burger shop. He got to the rooftop, his rifle in hand.

It wasn't long until he saw a figure that looked like Seto Kaiba approaching a short, spiky-haired boy. Really, he wasn't much taller than the other boy. It struck him as a bit odd, but he just shrugged it off.

He looked down at Seto, thinking to himself that he'd have hit him in a spot that would kill him slowly but painfully. The stomach was his decided target.

He got at an angle where he could hit the designated area.

"Hello, Yugi. It's a great day for a walk, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but why is your hair green?"  
"I dyed it that color."

Yugi refrained from laughing because he didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Oh, and you got contacts too?"

"Yes," Seto replied happily. "I was wondering, do you want to co-"

The gun was fired, and Seto collapsed on the ground from getting hit in the stomach.

"What the..?" Yugi thought.

He looked up and saw a man running. This made him somewhat suspicious, but he neglected to call the cops in favor of the ambulance.

It wasn't long until they picked Seto up and brought him to the hospital.

"I hope he's alright," Yugi thought to himself.

Joey opened the door, holding a burger in his right hand.

"What happened? I thought I heard a gunshot."

"I'm not sure," Yugi said. "I think he just got shot by someone."

"Who would do such a thing 'ta him?"

"I know a lot of people that would…" thought Yugi. "But let's not worry about that right now."

A day later, there was a report about the incident on TV.

"On another note, Mr. Seto Kaiba has been pronounced dead at the Domino Hospital yesterday at 10:38 AM. Reports say that he was shot in the stomach and died of internal bleeding two hours after he arrived," the reporter said.

Mr. Toshiyama got up out of his recliner and left his apartment to meet Mizuki in the back alley. He handed him the 2.3 million yen and shook his hand.

"Nice doing business with you," said Mizuki.

"My pleasure," Mr. Toshiyama smiled.

The deed was done. Nobody ever heard from Mr. Toshiyama after that day, but since he didn't work for KaibaCorp anymore, nobody even noticed that he was gone.

Except for the landlord, who found him dead in his apartment room with his throat slit open five months after Seto Kaiba's death.


End file.
